Traditionally, displays have been limited in the quality of color they are capable of outputting. Unfortunately, the quality of color for a display has been a direct result of a number of bits per color component provided by the display. For example, displays with a higher bit per color component precision (e.g. 10 bit per color component) generally have higher quality color than displays with a lower number of bits per color component (e.g. 8 bit per color component).
Techniques have been utilized for modifying intensity levels for the displays. However, such techniques have been insufficient in providing a quality of color greater than that otherwise allowed by a display due to the use of repeating patterns, etc. There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.